Lies of Constellations
by Don'tEvenHaveAGun
Summary: The story goes: That the sun would die every day so that the moon would have a chance to live every night; she was the one that controlled the ocean's tides, after all. He considered himself lucky to catch a glimpse of her ash face just before he fell into oblivion every single night.


**Lies of Constellations**

**Summary:**

_The story goes: That the sun would die every day so that the moon would have a chance to live every night; she was the one that controlled the ocean tides, after all. He considered himself lucky to catch a glimpse of her ash face before he fell into oblivion every single night._

"_**A thousand miles out to sea."**_

Prologue:

Queen Opal stood tall next to her eldest son, the youngest stood behind; a shrewd woman with expensive taste and beauty to match. She wasn't a horrid ruler – nor was she considered black-hearted in her current run with matriarchy on Nemesis. Rather, the queen was known for her brash nature; her quick hand to yield war on those that dared to defy her, or her kingdom. She was not a woman to be trifled with, knowing that the foreign policy of love was not in the equation of her reign. Really, she had her first betrothed executed for adultery; she didn't mourn, merely believed that hearts of authority should not be lured away by the simple pleasures of intimacy.

Violet eyes stared at the approaching figures within the distance. Angular features of royalty sneered, rather smugly, over the virginal attitude of mother and daughter drawling close to her and her sons. The opposing woman, draped in white and gold and pearl, smiled rather sweetly to the darker shadow of the queen; the woman's daughter mimicked her vivid outlook, but was rather clumsy in gracing the gardens that jutted with crystal roses.

"Your highness, Queen Serenity, tis an honor to be called upon enemy grounds." Queen Opal bowed, and her sons followed their mother's example. Her voice was rather jubilant considering the situation. Or, rather, her tone favored a mocking sense; she did believe her time was being wasted, and she was rather wry to the state of the sun reflecting against the Moon's surface. "And I see you've brought your offspring, no less. Given time, the young miss will be able to rival her mother's beauty."

Queen Serenity, along with her daughter, exchanged the same pleasantry of a greeting. Though, their words were without scorn. "Queen Opal, you are looking well. Thank you for accepting my invitation in a diplomatic sense – at such short notice."

"One tries to keep their sanity within the debts of a bleak, sunless, half of space." The Moon Queen's smile faltered slightly at the bored tone of the other queen. Queen Opal brushed off the woman's concern, waving a perfectly filed hand in her wake. Idly, the dark woman's scepter tapped the surface of the moon.

The Moon Queen's daughter fidgeted by Queen Opal's movement, ocean eyes treading up the figure that was draped in black satin and gifted with the beauty of raven hair; a color that sure matched the beauty of void-less space. The young princess felt the shadow of warmth grace her features, entranced by the woman's beauty and her confidence.

The young princess' eyes began to wander, casually studying the two sons that rivaled in black and white. They seemed unfazed by the predicament of boring conversation between two queens; they were solid like statues, and held a stoic composer during the briefing.

The young Princess Serenity huffed, sighing with annoyance in having to attend today's conversation; she had no desire in listening to the matters of politics, and the wars that were waged across constellations. She'd rather roam, dine on pastries, and fool around with her friends that were also princesses of their own planets, under the same rule of their own mothers that reigned.

The princess kicked at the ashy surface of her planet with complete boredom, bare feet brushing up the dust and against the white shoe of the rival prince that stood adjacent from her own; she would gasp, rather embarrassed to show such disrespect to neighboring royalty. Her eyes were quick to avert, and silently apologized over the transgression. Though, the prince found no reason to forgive – that with his narrowed eyes of stern violet.

He showed more personality now; the twitch of his lips pulled south with such disdain. Though, his eyes showed the most vexation. This silent conversation also led the princess to lightly frown, contemplating her guest that was adorn in white.

"I only wish to abandon this foolish idea that you and I cannot get along, our kingdoms can be united if we can merely come up with a – treaty. Our ancestors set our path. Clearly, we do not have to follow it."

The young princess inclined her neck, watching her mother, silently questioning what her mother meant by the Moon Palace having its share of enemies; she wasn't daft enough to believe that everyone in the system did not love them, but was rather troubled that a planet that shared their solar system held such a mighty grudge. History was history, and the young princess had no care for the past and all its problems.

"You forget, Your Highness, that treaties can be broken. Do you not remember our history? We've shared our treaties, we were promised aide – empty promises are lined in our years. I need something a little more concrete, rather than a promise of rolled up paper with fancy signatures that can be easily torn later on."

A pregnant pause between the women; the Queen of the Moon straightened her posture and held her head high. "We cannot promise the sun, Opal. We simply cannot help that our systems were not constructed in your favor. I understand your culture, I understand that Nemesis has never seen the promise of light, and I understand that this flaw in our stars has caused your people to fall victim to poverty -,"

"- You do not understand our economical downfall." The dark queen cut off the other queen.

"I am willing to learn, for your sake. For your people's sake. Politics is politics, after all. I am no fool to turn a blind eye to your planet's struggle. I am willing to extend my help, my court's help –,"

"There you go again about treaties. I want something from you that will promise this – deal. Gifts are pretty, Queen Serenity. Guidance is welcoming, but can be easily taken away again. No, I want something dear to this palace, to your people. I want something from them that would give them second thoughts about abandoning my planet."

"And what exactly would this material possession be?" The Moon Queen frowned, her tone rather harsh.

Queen Opal chuckled at that, her voice beautiful and powerful; a note that could be described to have multiple meanings of deception and honesty. "I merely ask to unite our kingdoms, our families. I promise my son to your daughter, as you will promise your daughter to my son. With their shared union, they will produce an heir that will rule both of our domains. If your daughter rules on Nemesis alongside my eldest son, then I know for a fact that you would never turn on your daughter – and certainly not on my own people that will look to your daughter for guidance as their queen. I find this promise more effective than a signed document."

_**A/N: Yep. Scene. My other chapters will be way longer than the first chapter – since it's the prologue. Eh, not much to go by – just forgive my errors that I may have made. I will clean this chapter up!**_


End file.
